Danny meets the Titans
by wolfs1999
Summary: After a fight with Vlad, Danny and company accidentally go into the world of the Teen Titans through anouther of Jack's inventions. *Adopted from bibbledoo* the first chapter is all of bibbledoo' s chapters and I do not own them, this idea, or Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton ate breakfast, cereal and milk, while sparks came out of the Fenton' s basement. Jack Fenton came out, smiling.

"The Fenton Multiverse Teleporter is done!" Before Danny could finish his breakfast, his father pulled him into the lab. "This," said Jack, oblivious to his son's nervous actions. "Is the Fenton Multiverse Teleporter. Now we can hunt ghosts in other universes!" He boomed cheerfully.

"Great," muttered Danny. "Now I get to be embarrassed in other universes." Maddie Fenton turns around.

"Danny, did you say something?" She asked, pulling off her hazmat hood.

"No," Danny said quickly. "Look, I'm supposed to meet with Sam and Tucker to work on Da… Damicuis, a Roman servant of Jupiter." He ran up the stairs and out of the house. "Goin' ghost!" he mumbled as he transformed, and shot into the air, his ghostly tail following. After a while, he flew into an alley and transformed back to Danny Fenton. Then he walked into the Nasty Burger, sitting next to Sam, across from Tucker.

As Tucker blabbered on about his PDA, Danny's ghost sense went off. He ran off into a closet, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He shot intangibly through the roof, and saw Danielle, flying over, looking hurt. "Danielle! What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly and Danielle explained through sobs that Plasmius had attacked her. Her left arm was bleeding ectoplasm, and Danny's eyes shone yellow.

"Danny?" She asked, never having seen his eyes glow brightly enough to look yellow.

"Dani," He said. "Go to Sam and Tucker, let them bandage you up. I'll handle this." In a quick blur, Danny was already where Vlad was floating, and his hands were coated with white ectoplasm.

"Oh, hello, Daniel," Said Plasmius, clearly expecting for the young halfa to show up.

"I," Yelled Danny, "Am going to _tear _you apart for what you did to Danielle!" Vlad only smiled.

"Ooh, there's that temper of yours!" He said, and with that, Danny and Vlad broke into a battle of pink and white ghost rays, which slowly turned into a battle of pink and green ghost rays. As Danny flew over, Vlad grabbed his neck.

"Oh, the ghostly vampire is ready to suck ectoplasm!" He said, now in the mood for witty banter. The comment clearly angered the older hybrid, and Danny was thrown into the Fenton's basement, then into the Teleporter. Sam, Tucker, and a bandaged Dani rushed over to see an unconscious Danny Phantom, badly injured. When the four were in, the Fenton's new teleporter locked them in. The buttons flashed, and bracelets were locked onto their wrists.

"The return bracelets will be ready to return you after forty- eight hours." Said a metallic voice.

The four found themselves on an island with a giant T- shaped structure in front of them. Well, only three could see it, as Danny was still unconscious, green ectoplasm oozing from his head. He was still breathing. Though, and that was good. Dani started to cry as Sam and Tucker carried Danny, holding him by the arms. Sam rung the bell several times, and then a red haired girl with green eyes and purple clothes stepped out.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a friendly voice, and then saw Danny's bleeding head. "Come in!" She said urgently, and the five stepped into an elevator. "May you care to explain your situation?" She asked kindly, and since Dani was sobbing too much to talk, Sam explained.

"Well, our friend Danny got hurt in a fight, and we accidently stepped into his parents' teleporter, leading us… here, wherever we are." Sam said.

"This is the Titan's tower." She said, then led them to a room that looked like an infirmary. Sam started to bandage Danny, and then turned to the red haired girl.

"Thank you," She said. "Um, what's your name?"

"Starfire."

Robin was sitting on the couch when Starfire walked in with the visitors. Well, she said there was another one, unconscious, in the infirmary. The other ones, though, seemed to be cautious, and the Goth girl was constantly speaking to the younger, white haired girl. About half an hour later, the other kid floated through the flour, looking for his companions. When he found the younger girl, he seemed more worried about the small injury on the girl than his own head wound. The other two had hugged the white haired kid, the boy. He introduced himself as Danny Phantom.

The other kids had introduced themselves as Dani 'with an i' Phantom, Sam, and Tucker. Dani was the younger female look alike of Danny Phantom, Sam was the Goth- looking girl, and Tucker was the African American with the red beret. Dani and Danny had introduced themselves as siblings, though Sam and Tucker were confused, muttering 'what happened to 'cousins'?' and the Danny kid had healed surprisingly fast.

Danny had woken up, and even though he was injured, he was worried more about Danielle, Sam, and Tucker. But mostly Danielle. Staying as Phantom, he flew intangibly through all the floors, and when he finally saw his friends, safe and sound, he eased. Dani was quick to throw her arms around him, and Sam and Tucker followed suit. Apparently, his father's machine worked! But two days… everyone would think of them as missing. Hopefully Jazz would catch the drift and cover for them. Danny and Danielle sat on top of the roof, and Danielle had asked him for the billionth time if he was okay.

"I'm fine," he said. "How about you? Next time I see Vlad I will tear him apart molecule by molecule for what he did."

"Danny, for the zillionth time, I'm okay." She said. "Hey, Danny?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we would count more as siblings? I mean, twins are like clones, and twins are siblings…" Her voice trailed off. "And I don't have the others anymore…" Danny embraced her in a hug. "I'm fine, got over it."

"I just want to make sure you're fine." He said.

"By hugging me to death?" Danny instantly let go at her remark.

"Yeah, we could be siblings." He said at last.

The Teen Titans were weird. And their fridge was a living nightmare. "Looks even worse than my mother's cooking. Tucker, come here." Tucker did as Danny asked, and after taking in one breath, he recoiled.

"Dude, you have advanced senses, and this doesn't bother you?" He asked, holding his nose. Danny turned his face to Tucker's, and showed he had a nose clip on.

"Worse part is, I can _still _smell it." He said. Closing the fridge, he took off the nose clip. "What am I going to feed Danielle?" Tucker rolled his eyes. Sam walked over, rubbing her temples.

"Our parents will _freak _when they find out we're gone. Knowing my parents, they'll blame it on your Dad." Danny leaned against the fridge at Sam's comment._Unfortunately, she's right._

The Titan known as Robin walked towards them. "And _why _are you not home?" He asked, and Danny turned around.

"Because," said Danny. "While fighting Vlad, I got thrown into the father's Fenton Multiverse Teleporter. Then, when my friends came to check on me, it locked us in, took us here, and now we need to wait for two days to go back."

"But why two days?" Robin asked in a monotone.

"The bracelets will take us back when they gain the energy to take us back." Sam explained. "In two days."

The argument would have continued if the rest of the Titans and Dani hadn't arrived. They ate what there was in the kitchen, and then Team Phantom went to their respective rooms.

Danny laid awake as he floated above the ground, thoughts racing through his head. At the thought of one of his most painful injuries, his hand instantly went to his left side, and he remembered all the blood and ectoplasm that had almost made him bleed out. In his mind, Danny could only see the ectoplasm everywhere, bits of blood among the bright green. Breathing heavily, he settled on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he remembered the excruciating pain as if he was bleeding out at that moment. Footsteps dragged him out of his painful memory, and he stepped out of the room. Only to see his least favorite person in this world, the leader of the Titans.

Robin.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Asked Robin.

"Couldn't sleep." Danny said honestly. He shot through the window, and invisibly went for a night flight. After returning, he turned back into Danny Fenton, and actually slept. Well, slept with a nightmare about Vlad melting Dani, the big unforgettable injury, and his parents finding out he was gone. He woke up when the sky got gray with dawn, and instantly transformed into Danny Phantom. _At least ghosts don't sweat, _he thought. Sam was talking in a corner with the cloaked one, _what was her name? _Raven. Dani was talking to the Starfire girl, and Tucker chatted away about technology with Cyborg. _Well, _thought Danny, _I might as well try to fix that Robin's image of me._

Danny found Robin on the outside of the T- shaped tower. He was swinging his fighting stick at the air, fighting invisible enemies. Danny decided he needed to do a little misplaced aggression. Throwing rocks at the air, he shot his green ghost rays at them, pulverizing the rocks. He winced as the voice of Starfire filled the air, and he covered his ears. Robin was confused.

"Half ghosts," Said Danny, gripping he's ears tighter, knowing that wouldn't stop the sound. "Have advances senses." When the yelling stopped, an alarm sounded, and it was right next to Danny. To him, it was so loud his ears bled.

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin, and the five Teen Titans left the building. Sam rushed over to Danny, and Dani was covering her ears. They panicked among seeing Danny's bleeding ears.

"I'm fine, but those people must be hearing impaired or something. Wanna go and fight?" Then he corrected himself. "I'll go. We don't have any Fenton weaponry and the Thermos won't help us." Before Sam could protest, Danny was gone.

As Robin fought Mammoth with Cyborg, A green shot had attacked Mammoth. "You do that?" He asked Cyborg.

"No, but I did." Robin tensed. It was that Phantom kid, the half ghost from another universe. The boy turned all but his hand invisible. "Need a hand?" Before Robin could say 'no', Phantom was already engaged in battle with Jinx, and he was winning. After that battle, a little while later, they went to face Plasmus. The ghost kid asked everyone to get behind him and cover their ears. Everyone didn't pay attention, until they got caught in a green shield, and Phantom let out a weird wail that destroyed Plasmus.

The ghost kid lowered his floating altitude just a bit, then disappeared. When they went back to the Tower, he was there, floating upside down, face to face with the Goth girl.

"See, Sam? I'm fine. No injury." He said for the billionth time, and Sam (that was her name, right?) responded for the zillionth time.

"I can see that Danny. But your Ghostly Wail? If you changed back—" Danny cut her off.

"Which I didn't, and Vlad wasn't there, so I wouldn't have been kidnapped—" He said.

"How would we help you?" Phantom changed position so his feet were on the floor, and then he threw his hands in the air.

"Jeez, Sam." He muttered, and moved past Robin, who saw his eyes glow a brighter green. "You never say that when _Valerie _tries to kill me." Robin assumed Valerie was a villain.

"What did you say?" Asked Sam, and her bracelet changed shape into something else that Phantom called 'The Fenton Wrist Rays' and was clearly afraid of it.

"Sam, there's no need to get violent. You told me you were pretty opposed to violence—" Sam cut him off.

"But I'm willing to make an exception." She shot, and it barely missed Danny, and the dark skinned boy, Tucker was it? Yeah it was Tucker, had to stop her from destroying him. When a shot from Sam almost hit his left side, Danny's eyes widened, and then he disappeared.

"Sam, I think you just brought the memory back to life." Then he started to yell at her. "He's already half dead without your help, and I think Valerie and his parents have the human threats covered, Sam!" But the girl quickly resumed her attention to her wrist, then to the spot the ghost boy had been before flying off.

"Danny…" She muttered.

Danny sat on top of the Titan's tower, breathing heavily and grasping his left side. But besides the image of all the ectoplasm that was stuck permanently in his mind, another thought raced through his head a million times. _Sam tried to shoot me. Sam tried to shoot me. She almost killed me. Sam tried to shoot me._His ghost sense went off, and he said the only name of the ghost around.

"Yes, Dani?" He said, and the young halfa turned visible. She floated up right next to him, and sat next to him.

"I heard that Sam wants to shoot you. Also, that Robin guy and that cloaked girl want to speak to you." Danny groaned and buried him face in his hands, and Dani went intangibly through the floor.

This meeting was scaring him. And he fought ghosts. Raven had started the conversation.

"You're a ghost." She said in a monotone. Danny just rolled his eyes, clearly knowing the usual ghost confusion thing always happened.

"_Really? _I didn't know. What was the first clue?" Then he tried to correct the 'ghost' misunderstanding. "Well, technically, I'm a half ghost, but you get the idea." Danny's head throbbed, and even more ectoplasm rushed into his mind. He was drained, after using up so much power. And no ectoplasm to recharge him.

"But," said Robin, clearly forgetting the whole 'from another universe' thing. "How is that possible?" Danny was fed up with the whole 'I need to know everything about everything' from Robin.

"What works where I live doesn't work here. Don't follow me." He said. "I will connect you to Vlad and show no mercy." Before he could leave, Raven barred his way.

"We need to talk." The two bird- named Titans said.

"I don't want to talk." Said Danny, and he flew out of the room. _When the forty- eight hours are up and I get to go back to Amity Park, I'll make sure to remark that even Skulker, who wants my pelt, and the lame old Box Ghost are better than these know it all teenaged super pain in my—_

Danny's thoughts were cut short when Sam frantically ran towards him, her bracelet still a Wrist Ray, and Danny flew out of sight so quickly he must have broken the sound barrier. Seeing Sam reminded him the injury she almost gave him, and that reminded him of that horrible injury.

Robin saw the Goth girl standing there, just staring at where he assumed Phantom was before he flew away. And the kid was a hero where he was from?_How can some be so much of a coward and still be a hero? _He thought, and then he looked over to the crestfallen girl. A small beep came from the bracelet, probably because the forty- eight hours were up, and then a metallic voice spoke.

"Not enough ectoplasm collected to leave universe." The Goth girl face palmed herself.

"Of course the Fentons would make that a circumstance." She muttered. "If Danny finds out…" Her eyes widened, and she ran so quickly, it almost looked like she had super speed.

Danny heard the circumstances the machine needed to work, and he was already looking for something to extract some ectoplasm with. _Maybe a cut— _he cut the thought off, thinking of the injury again. He had almost bled out that time, and thinking about it only resurrected the whole world of pain in the wound. Then the answer came to him. "I'm going to see the doctor," he jokingly muttered, and headed towards the infirmary, and found what he needed. Until someone opened the door harshly, and, before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall, recognizing the voice as Sam. Then, everyone else barged in, and looked at the moment with surprise.

"Danny, I know what you're going to do, and I won't let you." She looked into his wide eyes. "I won't let you injure yourself to take us back." There were tears in her eyes.

Danny looked at the crying Sam before fazing through the wall, leaving her pinned to a bare wall. If you looked closely, you could see frost marks on the wall. Sam looked at the place her friend had been in before leaving. She had cracked, and now all her messes were changing her. All because of Danny's pained remembrance of the wound that wouldn't have happened… If it wasn't for her."

Raven got a head ache when Phantom and Sam were together after they had all stepped in. Through the girl, her emotions were like too many books on her arms, threatening to fall over into a mess, and the boy… Fear. _But fear about what? _Then the girl had a wave of guilt fall onto her. She followed the ghost boy and found him, and all his emotions were like a stack of wrongly arranged books on top of a beach ball, teetering, yet one thought kept it from tumbling over, which Raven only felt as a powerful emotion— a feeling of wanting no one to worry about him. Then, the Phantom started labored breaths, grabbing his left side. Raven almost ran to him except for the fact there was no wound. Maybe a powerful trauma, who knew?

Well, she _could _tap into him and see the memory, but she shrugged the temptation aside. Almost then, the ghost boy looked up and turned his head, then putting a hand to his ear, crumpling the green earring into ashes.

He needed alone time, and a chance at riding some frustration. He laid back, then abruptly rose, remembering the wound. A rustle was heard behind him, and he muttered to himself.

"It's alright, Fenton, just a memory," he said repeatedly, but that amount of ectoplasm and blood? Yeah, still etched into his mind _permanently_. And the pain was unforgettable. The harder you try to forget, the more vividly you remember. And this was no exception to Danny's old wound, which, amazingly, was the center point for his enemies, and now he had eight scars in one.

_Danny was fighting Skulker, and Sam stepped in the way. The metallic ghost seemed ready to use his knife to the human girl, before getting Phantom instead, standing protectively between them. Skulker grinned, and used his highly improved weapon, and, after seeing Phantom rolling on the ground, he said what monstrosity he'd just done._

"_This," said Skulker with a smile as the Whelp laid helpless bleeding, "Is a new knife I made that is so sharp it can cut through steel. I also punctured his lung and aimed the blade up instead of down." Sam lunged towards Skulker only to almost have her throat slit, but Danny flies her out of it, taking another blow from the weapon as it grazed him, another wave of pain exploding. Sam was getting Tucker, leaving Danny to press his wounds, and his white gloves were stained. It took Sam two hours to get Tucker, and Danny had changed to human for a while. Seeing the red cover his hand and joining the green made Danny cough, his hopes smashing as he coughed blood. Changing back to Phantom, He saw even more acid green come down, until his friends came. They held him just as he passed out._

It took Danny a while to realize he'd been screaming out loud, then he muffled himself. If anyone strolled by, they would have thought he was a psycho, but unseen, Raven was more confused than ever, not knowing the true mystery of the boy. Danny spotted Raven and called her out.

"Don't tell Robin." He said, staring her down and she finally put her hands in the air.

"I won't." She said, and she disappeared into the sky.

"She probably thinks I'm a nutcase." Another person came closer, clearly waiting until Raven left and then appearing.

* * *

><p>An I do not own this entire chapter or Danny Phantom. This chapter was done by bibbledoo, who I adopted this story from because I didn't want a story with so much potential go unfinished. The next chapter will be out shortly!


	2. we'll find another way

"Danny!" Sam calls, running over to him to the dismay of the figure watching him.

Sam's point of view:

As I walk over to Danny, he holds his side.

"Danny, are you ok?" I ask.

"Fine," Danny answers. "If we don't have enough ectoplasm to leave, what are we supposed to do?" He asks.

"I don't know, but your not going to hurt yourself to get us home." He's already tried to. He's so stubborn that he might try it agian.

"What else can we do?"

"We can wait and see what happens."

"Wait for what? In case you haven't noticed, there's no ectoplasm around here other than Dani and myself!"

"Maybe it can refill itself. Maybe it just needs a few days."

"You want us to wait a few more days?" He asks and I nod my head confirming it. "Well, we can't. Jazz can't distract my parents forever. It's only a matter of time before they notice my absence, then my parents will tell your parents that your not at my house, we all know that Jazz probably said that you where, and then what?" I don't know how to answer him, so I don't. "That's what I thought," he says and starts walking.

"Your not going to hurt yourself to get us home," I say.

"Sam, I just told you that we have no other choice." He turns towards me.

"And I just told you that we do have another choice."

"Waiting around is not an option!" Jeez, he's starting to find kind of like Robin. I smile at the thought. "What?" Danny asks.

"Oh, it's just that you should like Robin."

"I do not!"

"Prove it and wait. If my idea doesn't work, we'll find another way. A way that doesn't hurt you."

"Fine," he says after a good five minutes.

"Good. Now let's go downstairs. Dani is worried about you."

Mysterious figure' s point of view:

I watch as the ghost boy and the goth girl leave. It doesn't matter, he can't have someone around him at all times. I'll just have to wait.

Dani' s point of view:

I hug Danny as soon as he and Sam walk into the kitchen.

"We're going to wait and see if the bracelets can't recharge on their own," Sam announced.

"What if they don't?" Tucker asks.

"Then we'll try to come up with another plan that doesn't hurt Danny or Dani."

"Like?" Robin asks and Sam glares at him.

"I don't know yet. That's why we're going to be thinking of other ways while we wait."

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom or this idea, but I did write this chapter. I know you where expecting the figure to confront Danny in this chapter, but I felt that Danny and the figure' s confrontation would work better in another chapter. It's the same person that bibbledoo was planning on using.


	3. video games equals bonding time

Danny's point of view:

I watch as Starfire and Dani talk about something and Tucker and Cyborg talk about technology. Sam is sitting next to me on the couch, Raven is reading a book, and Robin went to go beat up a punching bag. I hear a loud thud as the punching bag hits the floor of the training room. I can tell that it was the punching bag because I heard the chain hit the ground and Robin grumble something that not even I could hear. I glance over at Sam and she just shrugs. She didn't hear the punching bag fall. I sigh and listen in to Starefire and Dani' s conversation.

"Danny's just looking out for us. He's usually fun to be around," Dani says. What are they talking about?

"He just seems like he is the stubborn like friend Robin," Starfire says.

"He is stubborn. Both of them."

"Yes, friend Robin is usually fun to be the around with. It seems like they both have the conflict of the inner self." Dani looks really confused at that and I roll my eyes. I'm not having a conflict of any kind other than not being able to get home. I listen into Cyborg and Tucker' s conversation next.

"And you plug the..." never mind. I tune Cyborg out and glance back over to Dani. She seems to have figured out what Starfire had said because she's talking agian. I look over at Raven as she flips the page of her book then at Beast Boy who is playing video games. I look at the screen and watch as several cars pass him and he loses the race and I can't help but chuckle. Sam lightly elbows me and when I look at her, she motions towards the game. She wants me to play against Beast Boy.

"Hey, Beast Boy, can I play against you?" I ask.

"Sure!" He exclaims excitedly. "Just be prepared to get your butt kicked!" I roll my eyes and pick up the controller. It doesn't take me long to figure out what the controls are. I beat him a minute after learning the controls and I can't help but smirk as he groans and Cyborg laughs. I guess Cyborg was watching us. I look over at Sam and she smiles at me.

"I was going way on you! Let's have a rematch!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Sure, loser goes against Sam," I say and soon Beast Boy is going against Sam who quickly wins.

"My turn!" Dani exclaims and takes the controller from Sam.

"I call next," Tucker says.

"And if any of y'all want to go against a winner, I'll take Beast Boy's place after Tucker goes against him," Cyborg says. Both Dani and Tucker beat Beast Boy easily and I beat Cyborg by a margin, meaning it was close, but Sam beats him by a long shot.

"Hey, Starfire, do you want to play?" I ask.

"No the thank you. I am good with the watching of play," she says and giggles.

"Ok." We're still taking turns going against Cyborg and Beast Boy when Robin walks in. He watches as Dani let's Beast Boy win for once, but Beast Boy's glory is short lived as Tucker beats him. Cyborg has won several rounds, but he's also lost quite a few.

"Robin, would you like to do the playing of the video games?" Starfire asks when she notices him.

"Sure," he answers and I go against him. It's close, but I win and I can't help but smirk. At least we're being to get along with the Titans. We'll need to it we want to get out of here because we might end up needing their help to get out of here.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or this idea, but I did write this chapter. The chapters will vary in length. Some will be long, and will be short, but none will be shorter that five hundred and thirty words unless I need to cut it off early for a cliff hanger.


	4. training

Robin's point of view:

"Would you like to join us for training?" Cyborg asks me after a few hours of playing video games.

"Sure!" Dani exclaims as she drags the Phantom boy with her.

"I guess we are," Danny chuckles. I'm the leader, so why is Cyborg taking control? I didn't approve for them to join us. I guess I can't do anything about it though. The damage is already done. I sigh and follow them to the training grounds.

"I'll show them how it's done!" Beast Boy exclaims and gets into position to start.

"Start in three, two, one!" Cyborg exclaims and the training starts. Beast Boy turns into a cheetah as flying disks start flying at him. What is he doing? That's not how he's supposed to do it! Oh I give up! This Phantom kid has taken all of my team's respect for me as a leader! I watch as Beast Boy continues to dodge the flying disks before turning into an armadillo and somehow using his shell to reflect some if the disks back at others, destroying them.

"Three fifteen!" Cyborg yells and Beast Boy sighs. "Shouldn't have wasted three minutes running away from the disks, Green Bean."

"My turn!" Dani exclaims and gets in position.

"Can you turn the difficulty down for her?" Phantom asks.

"Sure thing," Cyborg whispers and takes it down one notch to easy.

"Thanks. Be careful, Dani!"

"You don't have to worry about me!" Dani yells back.

"Three, two, one go!" Cyborg yells and it starts. Disks start flying at the girl, but not as fast as they where at Beast Boy. She blasts them all down within three minutes. "Two sixteen."

"My turn," Danny says and gets ready.

"Turn the difficulty up," I whisper.

"What?" Cyborg asks.

"I think that he can handle it. Turn the difficulty up."

"Alright," Cyborg says and turns it up to hard. I watch as Danny takes it down as though it was on easy.

Danny's point of view:

I pant as I take the last dish down. That was hard. There is no way that was on medium difficulty. I guess Beast Boy just made it look easy.

"My the turn!" Starfire yells happily before getting ready as I get out of the way. She makes hard look really just blasts through everything; nothing even goes near her! Cyborg goes next. He uses his sonic canon to blast away anything that gets close to him. One of the disks scrapes against his chest, but that doesn't seem to phase him very much; he only paused for a second to yell 'aw man!'. Robin must want to come off as crazy because he changes the difficulty all the way up to expert for himself. There is no way that he's going to make it out of this unscathed. It starts and he takes out his staff. He is able to hit the first several away, which is impressing with how fast and how much was thrown at him, but it quickly becomes to much for him to handle with just the staff. He throws some of his explosives at the on coming disks and takes a few out, but it won't be enough. He tries to dodge the next several, but there's to many of them and he gets hit by at least two of them. He gets back up just to get knocked down agian, so Cyborg turns it off.

"That's enough for today," Cyborg declares as Starfire goes to see if Robin is ok.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.


End file.
